A Marooned Fairy Tale
by Mage-of-Souls
Summary: Inuyasha and other characters are stuck on an Island far away from Japan. The only way to get off if they work together, good guys and bad guys....like that will happen!


A Marooned fairy tale

Sorry everyone that I had to take off my other Inuyasha flick but I have a new thing in store for all you fans. Now I'm bringing the new series just for you. Funnier, action, and more wild! Read to find out.

* * *

**Chpt.1: I blame you**

Inuyasha and the gang followed Naraku's aura to a beach where he laid waiting for them. Once spotting them Inuyasha ran up to Naraku.

Inuyasha: I've finally got you Naraku! Prepare to die!

Naraku: I believe it's the other way around Inuyasha. You'll perish by my incarnations before you even touch me.

Kaugra: Is that all I am to you! Why can't you call me daughter!

Naraku: Cause you're a freak! Get used to it!

Inuyasha pulls out sword: Enough let's get down to business.

All start to fight.

Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!

Poisonous insects start to swarm so Miroku pulls back.

Miroku: DAMN! I can't use my wind tunnel without those insects outta my way.

Sango: Leave them to me. HIROKOUTSU!

Sango's boomerang destroys all insects.

Miroku: Thank you.

Sango: Any tiiieeeeee!

Miroku is now enjoying groping Sango.

Sango: PERVERT!

Sango start's to beat him with her boomerang. You can hear agony coming from Miroku as Kanna watches them.

* * *

Kanna: ….

Naraku: Kanna what are you doing? Finish them!

Kanna: ….

Naraku: …is this about this morning!

Kanna: ….sniff

Naraku: I warned you that you shouldn't give the birdie a soul stealing mirror to play with but you did anyway! You should've listened.

Kanna: whine

Naraku: Don't act as if it's my fault! You gave the birdie the mirror even when I told you no! You should be thanking me. I gave that stupid bird a funeral.

* * *

Flashback:

Naraku and Kanna sit in the middle of Naraku's castle's garden.

Naraku: We are here today to mourn the loss of our…beloved bird…what the hell was your stupid parrot's name?

Kanna whispers something in Naraku's ear.

Naraku: We are her to mourn the loss of ….Spiffy, the stupid bird that I hated. That stupid bird would always holler at me when I was eating breakfast. It was even worse when you taught it to talk. It would always tell me "Craw foolish Inuyasha!" in that stupid tone even though I don't sound like that. I yelled at it to shut it but when it didn't I would smack it with my shoe. I loved seeing that. It would always keep me awake at night and I'd have no shoe on to hit it so I'd throw a rock at it. That stupid bird…he pooped on my best outfit. Yeah! But who's the better one now Spiffy! EH? You go rot in the dirt!

Naraku drops box in a hole that Kanna made for her beloved parrot and poisonous insects wearing funeral attire surround the box. Kanna picks up a kiddy shovel and starts to bury him.

Naraku: I'll be inside. I feel like chicken tonight.

Flashback ends:

* * *

Kanna: WAH!

Naraku: Shit. Don't cry Kanna. Just kill those damn MORTALS!

Kanna still weeps.

Naraku: Look I'll get you a new pet. But it will be something that doesn't annoy the crap outta me.

Kanna brightens a little.

Naraku: But first destroy Inuyasha.

Kanna reveals her mirror at Kagome trying to suck out her soul. Kagome notices and shoots a sacred arrow at it. But it fails and is blasted right back at her.

Kagome: Oh no!

Kagome shields her eyes from the impact to hear a yell from someone she knew well. When reopening her eyes, she saw a wolf demon holding an arrow in his hand.

Kagome: Koga!

Koga: You alright Kagome?

Kagome: fine.

Inuyasha: Hey when the hell did he show up?

Koga: In the nick of time to save my woman.

Inuyasha: YOU'RE WOMAN!

Kagome: Would you two quit it!

Inuyasha: THAT"S IT WIND SCAR!

Inuyasha's wind scar heads straight toward Koga but the wolf jumps out of the way. The Wind scar splashes into the water bringing a giant tsunami heading their way.

Inuyasha: ….damn! I missed!

* * *

The tsunami hits them but still spreads everywhere like to the meadow where Kikiyo was wandering.

Kikiyo: I hate my life….if I had one.

And as it swallowed the priestess it made its way to three others.

Rin: what's that lord Sesshomaru?

Jaken: Don't be stupid Rin! It's a tsunami!

Sesshomaru: Stand back Rin.

Sesshomaru takes out his sword and blasts it at the wave. But nothing happens.

Sesshomaru: Why couldn't my dad have given me a useful sword like one that could kill things!

And so the tsunami swallows them up dragging them into the sea where they will meet their fate or a new adventure. But of course you could faintly hear in the distance from two characters in the water an odd fight that they may have saved for later.

* * *

Koga: Look what you gotten us into Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ME! I blame you!

Koga: WHA!

Inuyasha: If you weren't so annoying, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!

Inuyasha sinks into the sea where he gets bitten by a fish.

* * *

Isn't this great? It will get better too. Just think of what will happen next…I'm not telling. Keep reading and I'll keep writing! 


End file.
